Not a love story
by rye-kun
Summary: Rei ghét Akai, một điều vô cùng hiển nhiên. Nhưng đó không phải là cảm xúc duy nhất cậu dành cho anh. Đây chỉ là một câu chuyện ngắn về những cảm xúc hai người dành cho nhau. (Câu chuyện lấy bối cảnh sau khi tổ chức áo đen bị tiêu diệt) *Note : Flashback ở đầu chap 2 lấy bối cảnh khi hai người đánh nhau trên đỉnh đu quay ở movie 20.
1. Chapter 1

**Chap 1**

Bị mắc kẹt trong hoàn cảnh này là lỗi của chính cậu.

Lần đầu tiên trong đời Rei tự nhận thức được điều đó, khi mà cậu đã tự đưa mình vào hang ổ tàn dư của bọn quạ đen ấy. Một vài dấu vết lộ liễu là đủ để dụ cậu một mình đuổi theo chúng. Chúng biết rõ cậu vì sợ mất dấu vết nên sẽ không đợi quân tiếp viện, chúng cũng biết cậu quá nóng lòng muốn quét sạch tất cả bọn chúng, cũng như quá tự tin để có thể rút lui dù biết đây là một cái bẫy.

"Thôi nào, Rei!" – Thuộc hạ của Gin, một kẻ mà cậu thậm chí không buồn nhớ mật hiệu, cười cợt. "Mày đã biết rõ đây là cái bẫy mà. Nhưng sao nhỉ, "Ồ mình là Furuya Rei mà, hoặc là chiến thắng hoặc là chết thôi".

Cái giọng kim the thé của hắn khiến Rei chỉ muốn đánh đến khi hắn câm mồm, và nếu không phải đang bận đối phó với bảy, tám tên thuộc hạ thì chắc chắn cậu sẽ làm điều đó.

"Nhưng có vẻ lần này sẽ là vế thứ hai rồi". Hắn cười, cái giọng cười chói buốt đến tận tim. So với Gin hắn chỉ là tôm tép, nhưng trong hoàn cảnh của cậu lúc này, hắn chẳng khác nào tử thần.

Nhưng dù tử thần có đang ở trước mặt, thì cậu vẫn là Furuya Rei, và bộ óc của cậu vẫn đủ sức để phán đoán tình hình. Có lẽ đây là tàn dư cuối cùng của bọn BO, còn sót lại sau bao đợt càn quét. Cậu đã để lại dấu hiệu để đồng đội tìm đến đây. Mọi đường thoát của bọn chúng đều đã bị chặn.

Dường như chúng cũng tự hiểu rõ số phận của mình, nên phải dồn sức khống chế cậu để dùng làm con tin trao đổi, hoặc để làm rào chắn trốn thoát. Hoặc đơn giản chúng chỉ muốn giáng đòn trả thù cuối cùng xuống tên gián điệp duy nhất đã bám trụ trong tổ chức đến tận giây phút diệt vong. Tên gián điệp đã dẫn đường cho kẻ thù tiêu diệt tất cả bọn chúng.

Nhưng dù cậu có chết ở đây, chiến thắng của cậu cũng sẽ không thay đổi.

Vậy thì có gì để mà ngần ngại nữa?

Ý nghĩ cuối cùng khiến đầu óc Rei chợt thông suốt hẳn ra. Đánh nhau với tâm trạng không còn gì để mất đúng là một cảm giác tuyệt với. Cả đời cậu chưa bao giờ cảm thấy adrenaline căng tràn đến từng thớ thịt như vậy, cũng chưa bao giờ thấy mình liều chết nhường ấy. Cảm giác đau đớn trở nên thật mờ nhạt, còn sự hưng phấn và tập trung thì lại đang chiếm lĩnh tâm trí cậu.

"Cậu là một chiến binh, Rei ạ!"

Nếu có điều gì khiến Furuya Rei còn căm ghét hơn cả việc bị thao túng, đó chính là phải đồng ý với Akai Shuuichi về bất cứ điều gì. Nhưng rõ ràng lần này anh ta đã đúng.

Rei không nhớ nổi mình đã đánh trong bao lâu, cũng không nhớ mình hạ gục chúng bằng cách nào. Chỉ biết là khi sự tỉnh táo bắt đầu thay thế cho cơn say máu, thì cả đám tép riu chừng hai mươi mấy tên ấy đều đã nằm gục dưới chân cậu.

Adrenaline bị rút khỏi cơ thể cậu cũng nhanh như khi nó trào lên. Cậu gục xuống, rã rời và kiệt quệ. Bất lực đến mức dù đã kịp nhìn thấy tên tép riu khi nãy chế giễu cậu với lấy khẩu súng, cậu cũng không còn sức để tránh.

Khẩu súng chĩa vào đầu Rei, lạnh và khô khốc tựa như những ngón tay của tử thần. Đã lâu rồi cậu mới trải nghiệm lại cảm giác này.

 _Có lẽ tôi sẽ gặp lại anh sớm thôi, Scotch!_

"Đoàng". Một tiếng nổ váng óc vang lên, có lẽ là tiếng nổ lớn nhất cậu từng nghe trong đời.

Nhưng lạ thay, cậu vẫn còn sống, và kẻ gục xuống lại là tên kia.

"Furuya" Một giọng nói quen thuộc vang lên từ phía cửa chính. Đang thận trọng bước lại gần với khẩu súng còn bốc khói trên tay, chính là kẻ mà cậu ghét nhất.

Akai Shuuichi.

Đáng lẽ cậu nên thấy khó chịu khi anh ta lại là kẻ cứu cậu. Đáng lẽ cậu nên thấy bức bối trước ý nghĩ anh đã bỏ công đến đây tìm cậu, bằng một cách nào đó mà cậu sẽ phải tra hỏi sau. Nhưng giờ đây, cảm giác duy nhất len lỏi qua trái tim cậu lại là một sự nhẹ nhõm khó tả. Như thể cậu đã quên mất mình ghét anh ta đến mức nào.

Akai cẩn thận kiểm tra khắp cơ thể Rei, và không nén được hơi thở phào nhẹ nhõm khi nhận ra cậu không bị vết thương nào quá nghiêm trọng.

"Cậu còn tỉnh táo chứ? Nói chuyện được không?" Anh nói với cậu, giọng nói thật êm dịu. Không còn chút xa cách và lạnh lùng nào vương trong ấy, cậu chỉ thấy nó thật trầm và thật ấm. Cậu vốn chưa bao giờ nhận ra giọng nói của anh có thể dịu dàng đến vậy.

"Tôi không sao, chỉ kiệt sức thôi". Rei nói, không có chút ngạo mạn hay bực dọc nào như cậu vẫn thường tỏ ra mỗi khi nói chuyện với anh. Nhưng lúc này Akai không còn tâm trí để ý đến điều đó. Anh chỉ nhìn cậu, ánh mắt toát lên vẻ lo lắng và cả sự quan tâm thật lòng. Nó khiến cậu cảm thấy an toàn.

Cậu bám vào hai cánh tay Akai, định lấy đà để ngồi dậy. Nhưng trận đánh kéo dài hơn một tiếng đồng hồ đã vắt kiệt sức lực của Rei nhiều hơn cậu nghĩ. Tay chân cậu bải hoải không còn chút sức lực, và tất nhiên, cậu đổ gục vào người anh.

 _Dễ chịu thật_. Đó là suy nghĩ đầu tiên thoáng qua đầu Rei khi cả thân thể cậu được anh cẩn thận đỡ lấy. Thân hình cao lớn, hơi ấm từ cơ thể, mùi sữa tắm bạc hà còn thoang thoảng, tất cả đều khiến cậu thấy dễ chịu. Cậu rúc vào người anh, như một cô gái tìm kiếm sự ôm ấp chở che của người mình yêu. Hành động ủy mị như vậy không hề giống cậu thường ngày, nhưng sự kiệt quệ và cảm giác thoải mái lạ thường đã bóc trần lớp vỏ tự vệ của cậu.

Và cậu đã thiếp đi trong vòng tay của anh.

 _Lần đầu tiên hai người gặp nhau là trong một nhiệm vụ theo dõi được phân công làm chung, khi cả hai còn là thành viên bậc thấp._

 _Địa điểm là một mái nhà cao tầng. Rei vẫn nhớ rất rõ khung cảnh khi ấy. Cậu cũng nhớ cả người đàn ông trong chiếc áo khoác đen dài bay phần phật, đứng lặng lẽ như một pho tượng giữa bầu trời đêm lộng gió. Khuôn mặt đẹp đến từng đường nét của anh ta được ánh đèn neon chiếu sáng mờ ảo, nửa hư nửa thực._

" _Cậu đến muộn". Đó là lời đầu tiên anh ta nói với cậu. Cậu cũng nhớ cả cái âm điệu bình thản nhưng lại sắc lạnh trong giọng nói trầm khàn ấy._

 _Trong phút chốc, cậu đã có cảm tưởng anh không phải con người. Anh giống như một tạo vật của bóng đêm, huyền hoặc đến mức không thể chạm đến._

 _Cậu biết mình sẽ không bao giờ quên nổi cái ấn tượng đầu tiên ấy._

 _Giây phút Rei nhìn thấy Scotch với khẩu súng trong tay, bên cạnh một Moroboshi Dai người đẫm máu, vẫn thường trở lại trong những cơn ác mộng._

 _Scotch là bạn thân của cậu, nhưng anh cũng là một cảnh sát với trách nhiệm trên vai. Đó là cái kết mà anh đã chọn. Là cái kết mà có lẽ cậu cũng sẽ chọn nếu rơi vào hoàn cảnh như anh._

 _Nhưng nếu là Rye, đáng lẽ hắn phải ngăn chặn được. Đáng lẽ hắn phải cứu anh ấy._

 _Cậu nhìn hắn, đôi mắt đau đớn và oán trách. Vẫn bằng cái vẻ mặt điềm tĩnh ấy, hắn nói với cậu, những lời thật lạnh lùng. Rei không biết tại sao những lời của hắn lại khiến cậu như tan vỡ, dù cậu đã luôn biết hắn chính là loại người như vậy._

 _Lần đầu tiên trong đời, Rei biết thế nào là giận dữ lẫn đau khổ tột cùng. Chỉ trong một buổi tối._

 _Và kẻ đang đứng trước mặt cậu sẽ phải trả giá cho điều đó._

Rei bây giờ đang nằm trên giường Akai, sau khi đã được lau rửa sơ các vết bẩn và trầy trụa. Cậu thiêm thiếp ngủ, vẻ mặt thật yên bình. Anh ngồi bên giường, lặng lẽ ngắm nhìn cậu. Lúc này, cậu không có vẻ gì là tên cảnh sát chìm sắc sảo đầy châm biếm, cũng không còn là kẻ căm ghét anh đến tột độ. Cậu chỉ là một chàng trai bình thường, trẻ và rất đẹp.

Dùng từ "đẹp" để miêu tả đàn ông có phần hơi kì quặc, nhưng đối với anh, chỉ có từ đó mới diễn tả chính xác về cậu. Không phải "đẹp trai" hay "dễ thương", chỉ đơn giản là đẹp. Dưới ánh đèn ngủ nhờ nhờ, anh có thể nhìn thật lâu từng đường nét trên khuôn mặt cậu, từ đôi mắt nhắm nghiền, sống mũi thanh tú đến đôi môi mỏng mềm mại nổi bật trên làn da bánh mật. Chưa kể, dù là đàn ông nhưng lông mi cậu ta lại dài hơn cả phụ nữ.

Ngay từ lần gặp đầu tiên, Akai đã nghĩ rằng chàng trai này thật đẹp. Không chỉ là ngoại hình, mà bản thân cậu ta đã thật sự rất đẹp. Trí tuệ sắc sảo nhưng tính cách lại nóng nảy, nụ cười châm biếm mà đôi mắt thì lại ngay thẳng, lươn lẹo giả dối nhưng lại cũng bộc trực vô cùng. Con người với bí danh Bourbon ấy cứ như sự hòa quyện giữa ánh sáng và bóng tối, đẹp đến lặng người.

Akai bất giác nín thở. Chưa bao giờ anh nghĩ mình sẽ có dịp ở bên cậu một cách bình lặng như vậy. Mỗi lần hai người gặp nhau, cậu ta đều nhìn anh bằng vẻ căm ghét không giấu diếm. Mặc dù thời gian gần đây, có lẽ do yêu cầu hợp tác, thái độ của cậu ta đối với anh đã khá hơn nhiều, ít nhất thì cậu ta cũng không muốn giết anh hay giao nộp anh cho tổ chức nữa, nhưng điều đó cũng không đủ để cải thiện mối quan hệ của hai người.

Akai không hề ghét Rei, bất chấp những phiền phức, khó chịu và cả nguy hiểm mà cậu mang lại cho anh. Có ba loại người anh trân trọng : những người có tài năng vượt trội, những người can đảm và những người thẳng thắn. Furuya Rei là cả ba loại người ấy.

Dù vậy, anh cũng không tìm cách giải quyết mối hiểu lầm giữa hai người. Công việc này mang lại cho anh nhiều kẻ thù hơn là bạn bè, vậy nên thêm hay bớt một người đối với anh cũng không mấy quan trọng.

Anh hiểu cảm giác đau đớn khi mất đi một người quan trọng, lại càng hiểu nỗi bức thiết tìm một mục tiêu hận thù, để có động lực vượt qua nỗi đau ấy. Nếu đó là điều Rei cần, thì anh có thể cho cậu ấy.

Một âm thanh nhỏ bất ngờ kéo anh khỏi dòng suy nghĩ miên man. Anh nhìn Rei, và ngạc nhiên tột độ khi nhận ra những giọt nước mắt đang lăn dài trên má cậu.

Anh không phải loại người hay thành kiến, nhưng Furuya Rei là kiểu người khiến người khác nghĩ rằng cậu ta sẽ không bao giờ khóc, dù có sắp tận thế đi chăng nữa. Cậu ta có thể giận dữ, có thể đập phá, có thể gào thét, nhưng sẽ không bao giờ khóc.

Nước mắt dường như là một khái niệm quá xa lạ đối với kiểu người hành động như Rei.

Vậy mà bây giờ con người ấy lại đang khóc, ngay trước mắt anh. Có lẽ, cậu ta chỉ có thể khóc trong giấc ngủ, khi toàn bộ bản năng phòng vệ đều đã bị gỡ xuống.

Một con người tự chủ như Akai không dễ lúng túng, nhưng chưa bao giờ anh lại cảm thấy bối rối như lúc này. Đàn ông sợ nước mắt, dù đó có là Akai Shuuichi đi chăng nữa. Nhìn thấy một người phụ nữ khóc đã đủ khiến anh thấy khó xử. Nhưng anh chưa bao giờ nghĩ, nhìn thấy một người đàn ông rơi lệ còn khiến anh xốn xang hơn.

Anh đưa tay lên mặt Rei, vốn chỉ định lau bớt nước mắt cho cậu – không nên để cậu ta thức dậy trong tình trạng nước mắt lấm lem. Dòng nước mắt chảy qua các kẽ ngón tay anh nóng hổi, hệt như hơi ấm từ làn da của cậu.

Rei là một con người cứng rắn, nhưng trong mắt anh bây giờ, cậu lại mong manh đến lạ thường, tưởng như nếu anh chạm vào một cách bất cẩn, cậu có thể tan biến ngay lập tức. Anh biết điều đó nghe thật ngớ ngẩn, nhưng có những lúc logic hoàn toàn không có nghĩa gì cả.

Chưa bao giờ anh thấy tim mình đập mạnh đến như vậy. Một cảm xúc không tên mãnh liệt trào lên đã khiến anh bất giác kề sát khuôn mặt Rei. Và khẽ đặt lên môi cậu một nụ hôn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2**

 _Nhìn thấy Akai đứng trên đỉnh đu quay giữa khung cảnh rực rỡ ấy không khỏi khiến Rei nhớ đến lần đầu hai người gặp nhau._

" _Tại sao anh lại cứu tôi?" Chưa bao giờ Rei lại mong muốn câu trả lời thật lòng đến vậy._

 _Cậu vốn chưa bao giờ quan tâm việc Akai nghĩ gì về mình. Cho đến tận giây phút này. Cái lúc hắn liều mình cứu cậu và Kir, cậu thấy bản thân bỗng trở nên hoang mang. Có lẽ ai cũng sẽ thấy như vậy, khi kẻ mà mình căm ghét lại tử tế với mình một cách khác thường._

 _Và lần đầu tiên trong đời, cậu thật sự muốn hiểu được thái độ của Akai đối với mình. Dù rằng việc phải nhìn nhận kẻ mình căm ghét bằng một con mắt khác là vô cùng khó chịu._

" _Cậu đến đây chỉ để hỏi chuyện đó thôi à?" Cái cách hắn lảng đi câu hỏi thật khiến Rei muốn nổi cáu. Có lẽ đó là lí do cậu làm cái việc mà một kẻ khôn ngoan như cậu đáng lẽ không nên làm, là dánh nhau với hắn ngay giờ phút dầu sôi lửa bỏng này._

 _Bất cứ chuyện gì liên quan đến hắn cũng có thể khiến cậu bùng nỗ dễ dàng như vậy._

" _Tại sao anh không giải thích với anh Furuya?" Shinichi hỏi. – Rằng cái chết của Scotch không phải lỗi của anh._

" _Nhóc muốn ta giải thích thế nào?" Akai nói, mắt vẫn không rời máy tính. "Rằng Scotch nổ súng tự sát là vì nghe thấy tiếng bước chân của cậu ta à? Và rằng ta đã không thể ngăn chuyện đó cũng vì bị phân tâm bởi tiếng bước chân đó?"_

" _Em không biết, có lẽ là thế." Shinichi nhún vai. " Cái chết của Scotch không phải lỗi của ai cả. Anh Furuya có lẽ hơi nóng tính và bảo thủ, nhưng không phải người không hiểu lí lẽ. Đương nhiên anh ấy sẽ shock nếu biết sự thật, nhưng anh ấy đã trải qua nhiều chuyện đau buồn hơn như vậy nhiều."_

" _Sự thật không phải lúc nào cũng quan trọng đâu, nhóc." Akai bình thản nhún vai, và thái độ của anh cũng ngang với dấu chấm hết cho cuộc đối thoại không mấy dễ chịu này._

 _Akai không hề hay biết rằng, cuộc nói chuyện giữa hai người đã bị nghe thấy hết. Bởi chính đối tượng hai người đang nói đến._

 _Rei đổ sụp xuống, ôm mặt._

 _Khốn kiếp, khốn kiếp, khốn kiếp!_

 _Furuya Rei, mày là một kẻ khốn kiếp!_

Cảm giác đầu tiên của Rei khi tỉnh dậy là đầu đau như búa bổ. Còn cảm giác thứ hai là ngạc nhiên khi nhận ra mình đang ở một căn phòng lạ. Và đang ngồi gục đầu bên giường, là cái kẻ đã ngang nhiên đột nhập vào những giấc mơ của cậu đêm qua.

Một điều gì đó đã ngăn Amuro đánh thức người kia dậy. Thay vào đó, cậu cứ im lặng mà ngắm nhìn khuôn mặt đang ngủ ấy. Khuôn mặt đã hoàn toàn đánh mất vẻ cao ngạo, lạnh lùng và xa cách. Chỉ còn sự mệt mỏi. Và cả một chút dịu dàng. Khuôn mặt cậu chưa bao giờ có dịp nhìn thấy.

"Mắt thâm quầng lên hết cả." Cậu đã biết điều đó lâu rồi, nhưng dường như đây là lần đầu tiên cậu thật sự chú ý đến nó. "Không tin nổi là anh chỉ hơn tôi có hai tuổi".

Bất giác, cậu không suy nghĩ gì mà cứ đưa tay lên vuốt nhẹ đôi mắt con người đang nằm gục đầu kia. Rất khẽ thôi, nhưng đã đủ khiến anh tỉnh dậy. Như một phản xạ tự nhiên, anh chụp lấy cổ tay cậu và siết lại, ánh mắt quắc lên đầy đe dọa. Và chỉ dịu xuống khi nhận ra đó là cậu.

"Đừng có làm mấy trò ngớ ngẩn như thế nữa". Akai thở hắt ra. "Lần sau tôi có thể bẻ tay cậu đấy".

"Ồ, lịch sự ghê. Ai làm bạn gái của anh thật hạnh phúc phải biết". Rei nói với vẻ châm biếm. Nhưng khi nhớ tới hoàn cảnh hiện tại, cậu liền lấy lại vẻ nghiêm túc.

"Đây là …"

"Nhà của tôi. Tôi nghĩ nếu đem cậu về đây thì sẽ tiện hơn".

Quan sát vẻ mặt phờ phạc của Akai một lúc lâu, Rei mới lên tiếng.

"Anh ngồi cạnh tôi suốt đêm à?"

Rei vốn không nghĩ sâu xa gì khi hỏi, nhưng vừa hỏi xong, cậu bỗng thấy xấu hổ vì ý nghĩa của nó.

"Tôi không biết cậu sẽ tỉnh dậy khi nào. Nếu cậu cần gì mà tôi lại đang ngủ thì phiền lắm."

Sự chu đáo của anh khiến một cảm giác xốn xang bất giác len lỏi vào tim Rei. Và cậu buộc mình phải nghĩ ra câu hỏi nào đó để xua tan sự bối rối này.

"Sao anh biết tôi ở đó?"

"Tôi theo dõi bọn chúng lâu rồi. Các đồng đội của cậu nhờ tôi giúp tìm kiếm ngay khi cậu mất tích. Tiếc là tôi đang ở xa nên đến muộn. May là không có chuyện đáng tiếc."

Một thoáng im lặng trôi qua.

Đây không phải lần đầu Akai cứu cậu, dù việc đó không mang lại lợi ích gì cho anh. Và cậu không biết mình nên cảm thấy thế nào về điều đó.

Dường như cũng nhận ra tâm trạng hỗn độn của Rei, Akai dợm bước định bỏ đi. Nhưng vạt áo anh đã bị Rei níu lại.

"Tại sao …"

"Tại sao cái gì?" Vẻ ngập ngừng khác thường của cậu khiến anh không khỏi ngạc nhiên.

"Tại sao anh lại luôn cứu tôi?" Giọng nói của cậu bỗng trở nên thật khác thườn. Nó đượm chút gì đó như là sự bối rối.

Vẻ mặt Akai thoắt trở nên trầm ngâm, như thể anh có hàng chục lí do để lựa chọn. Cuối cùng, anh đáp nhẹ tênh.

"Tôi chỉ đơn giản là không thể bỏ rơi cậu". Anh ném cho cậu một cái nhìn đầy ý nghĩa. "Tôi biết cậu ghét phải để tôi cứu, nhưng đằng nào chuyện cũng là như vậy rồi. Đừng quá để tâm đến nó."

Dứt lời, Akai liền quay lưng định bỏ đi. Nhưng bằng một động tác bất ngờ, Rei đã kéo mạnh anh về phía sau, và trước khi kịp nhận ra, thì anh đã bị đẩy xuống sàn, còn Rei thì đang ngồi trên người anh.

"Cậu làm cái gì vậy?" Akai cố gắng giữ giọng mình bình thường nhất có thể. Anh cũng cố không nghĩ đến chuyện tư thế của hai người bây giờ trông rất kì cục và dễ gây hiểu lầm.

Akai cố gắng đoán xem cảm xúc nào đang ẩn sau đôi mắt xanh biếc đang nhìn thẳng vào mình kia, nhưng không cách nào đoán nổi.

"Tôi ghét anh." Rei nói, âm điệu quá bình thản so với ý nghĩa của câu nói.

"Nói chuyện gì mà tôi chưa biết ấy" Anh buông thõng, bắt đầu chán nản vì không hiểu cuộc đối thoại này sẽ đi đến đâu.

"Tôi đã biết chuyện của Scotch không phải do anh." Trước ánh mắt ngạc nhiên của Akai, Rei nói tiếp. "Đừng nhìn tôi như thế. Tôi nghe được anh và Shinichi nói chuyện. Nhưng điều đó cũng không thay đổi được sự thật là tôi ghét anh".

Akai vẫn im lặng, như thể đang chờ xem Rei sẽ tiếp tục thế nào.

"Nhưng anh yêu tôi, có phải không?"

Câu hỏi của Rei kì quặc đến mức anh chỉ có thể nghĩ cậu đang cố gắng trêu chọc anh. Anh vốn đã định bảo cậu đừng đùa nữa, hoặc cần thiết thì đẩy hẳn cậu ra. Nhưng cuối cùng, anh chỉ cười nhạt.

" Nếu đúng là vậy thì sao?" Anh không hiểu tại sao mình lại hùa theo trò đùa kì quái này, nhưng đúng là anh đang làm như vậy. "Cậu sẽ quyến rũ tôi ư?"

Rei có thể đọc rõ thái độ "Cậu chỉ là thằng nhóc con thôi, đừng có trêu chọc người lớn nữa" trên nét mặt của kẻ hơn mình có hai tuổi kia. Và không hiểu sao, điều đó bỗng khiến cậu nổi nóng.

Bản thân cậu cũng không biết mình nghiêm túc đến nhường nào khi hỏi anh như thế. Nhưng giờ cậu muốn làm cái gì đó để lột bỏ cái mặt điềm tĩnh kia đi.

Và cậu đã hôn anh, trước cả khi kịp nhận ra điều đó.

Từng này tuổi, cậu cũng đã có một vài mối tình đủ để gọi là kinh nghiệm. Nhưng chắc chắn, cậu chưa bao giờ hôn một người đàn ông. Cậu không hề kì thị người đồng tình, nhưng cũng chưa bao giờ nghĩ rằng mình sẽ có cảm xúc với bất kì người đàn ông nào.

Nhưng giờ đây, cậu lại đang chủ động quyến rũ kẻ mà cậu nghĩ mình vô cùng căm ghét, một cách tự nhiên và thành thục. Lưỡi cậu lướt nhẹ trên phiến môi anh, ướt rượt và tình tứ. Môi cậu chiếm trọn lấy môi anh, tận hưởng cái cảm giác ấm nóng ướt át nó mang lại.

Cậu vốn chỉ định khiến anh bối rối, nhưng rồi cảm giác nóng ran nơi đầu môi đã khiến cậu quay cuồng. Lí trí rời bỏ cậu từng phút một, chỉ còn cảm giác say sưa đến tê dại đang dần xâm chiếm.

Akai hoàn toàn không cắt nghĩa nổi tình huống đang diễn ra với mình. Nhưng ngay khi chiếc lưỡi ấm nóng của Rei vừa lướt trên môi, anh bỗng thấy như có một luồng điện chạy dọc sống lưng. Đủ để đốt trụi lí trí lẫn khả năng kiềm chế của anh. Điều duy nhất có nghĩa đối với anh lúc này, là bờ môi mềm mại và ngọt ngào của Rei. Anh muốn chiếm lấy nó, nhiều hơn và nhiều hơn nữa.

Anh với tay kéo đầu cậu sát lại, cố gắng đẩy nụ hôn vào sâu hơn. Lưỡi anh nhanh chóng chiếm lấy bên trong khoang miệng cậu, khám phá từng ngõ ngách trong đó. Rei có vẻ bất ngờ trước sự đáp trả cuồng nhiệt của anh, nhưng rồi cậu nhanh chóng tiếp nhận nó. Cả hai hôn nhau, say sưa và mê dại, như thể đáng lẽ họ nên làm như vậy từ lâu rồi.

Cuối cùng hai người cũng rời nhau để lấy dưỡng khí. Và để buộc lí trí trở lại với mình.

"Như vậy nghĩa là sao?" Akai hỏi, cố giữ cho giọng mình bình tĩnh nhất có thể.

"Tôi chỉ quyến rũ anh thôi, đúng như anh yêu cầu." Rei nói một cách châm biếm. "Và có vẻ anh đáp trả cũng nhiệt tình đấy chứ".

Nói rồi, cậu đặt tay lên ngực anh, mỉm cười.

"Tôi chưa bao giờ hẹn hò với đàn ông. Nhưng nếu anh muốn theo đuổi tôi, có lẽ tôi có thể cho anh một cơ hội".

Giọng Rei nửa đùa nửa thật, và lần đầu tiên Akai thật sự bối rối khi bị trêu cợt. Không phải vì trò đùa của Rei quá tinh quái và bất ngờ, mà vì anh bắt đầu nhận ra những gì cậu nói, dù với mục đích gì, cũng không hoàn toàn sai sự thật.

Dù chỉ là những cảm xúc nhất thời, thì anh cũng đã thật sự bị Rei quyến rũ. Dù anh chưa từng nghĩ rằng mình sẽ yêu bất kì người đàn ông nào.

"Đùa giỡn vậy là đủ rồi". Anh lấy giọng nghiêm nghị. "Tôi biết cậu bực mình vì phải mắc nợ tôi, nhưng chỉ vì thế mà trêu chọc tôi đến mức này thì bồng bột quá đấy".

Trước thái độ nghiêm túc của anh, Rei bèn thở hắt ra.

"Ừ, đúng là tôi trêu chọc anh." Nhưng rồi nét mặt cậu bất chợt trở nên nghiêm túc. "Nhưng anh thật sự yêu tôi, đúng không?"

Ý nghĩ ngông cuồng ấy chỉ vừa mới nảy ra trong đầu Rei, nhưng lúc này đối với cậu, nó hợp lí hơn bất cứ điều gì.

Vì chỉ có thế, anh mới luôn đối xử tử tế với tôi, bất chấp những phiền phức và nguy hiểm tôi mang lại cho anh.

Vì chỉ có thế, anh mới luôn lặng lẽ theo dõi tôi, để luôn xuất hiện và cứu tôi trong tình huống nguy hiểm nhất.

Cũng chỉ có thế, anh mới nhẹ nhàng hôn tôi trong giấc ngủ.

"Dù có là thật đi chăng nữa, thì với cậu có khác gì?" Akai không phủ nhận câu nói của Rei, và cậu nhanh chóng nhận ra ý nghĩa của điều đó. "Cậu ghét tôi mà, nhớ chứ?"

Phải. Cậu ghét anh, như đó giờ vẫn vậy.

Cậu ghét cái vẻ mặt luôn lạnh băng và nụ cười nửa miệng mỉa mai luôn thường trực. Cậu ghét cái tính thận trọng và điềm tĩnh đến mức không biểu lộ cảm xúc.

Cậu ghét cả cái cách anh ta không bao giờ tìm cách giải thích sự thật về cái chết của Scotch cho cậu. Ghét cái cách anh ta cứ gánh vác tất cả trách nhiệm lên vai mình mà vẫn tỏ thái độ như thể đó là chuyện tất nhiên.

Nhưng cậu cũng bị tất cả những điều ấy thu hút.

Ngay từ giây phút đầu tiên gặp anh ta giữa khung cảnh lồng lộng gió ấy, cậu đã tự hỏi : Sao có thể tồn tại một người đàn ông như vậy?

Câu hỏi ấy, vẫn đeo bám cậu đến tận bây giờ.

Khi bắt đầu hôn anh, Rei vốn chỉ định coi nó như một trò đùa. Nhưng rồi những cảm xúc cuồng nhiệt đã khiến cậu nhanh chóng nhận ra nó đã trở nên nghiêm túc hơn một trò đùa. Nghiêm túc hơn nhiều so với những gì cậu tưởng tượng.

Cậu ghét người đàn ông này. Nhưng cậu cũng đã bị anh ta mê hoặc.

"Tôi đã chán cái màn cút bắt giữa chúng ta bấy lâu nay lắm rồi. Rõ ràng một lần luôn nhé. Tôi sẽ thành thật với anh, nhưng anh phải thành thật với tôi trước." Cậu nhìn thẳng vào mắt anh, như thể muốn ngăn anh buông ra bất cứ lời nói dối nào. "Anh cảm thấy thế nào về tôi?"

Khi nhìn vào ánh mắt nghiêm túc ấy, anh hiểu rằng mình buộc phải cho cậu một câu trả lời thỏa đáng.

"Tôi quan tâm đến cậu. Nhiều hơn bất kì ai." Anh đáp. "Và nụ hôn với cậu thật sự rất tuyệt. Sẽ là nói dối nếu bảo tôi không có cảm giác với cậu, nhưng yêu không phải là một từ có thể nói dễ dàng như thế."

Thái độ thẳng thắn của anh khiến cậu phải bật cười. Câu trả lời thành thật nhưng vẫn thận trọng, đúng như con người anh ta.

"Đến lượt cậu rồi đấy". Anh nói, giọng không rõ cảm xúc. "Cậu cảm thấy thế nào về tôi?".

Rei im lặng. Thành thật với cảm xúc của bản thân không bao giờ là chuyện dễ dàng, nhất là khi cảm xúc cậu giành cho anh lại quá phức tạp. Nhưng cậu biết đây là dịp để mình đối diện với nó.

"Tôi ghét anh." Cậu đáp, hoàn toàn thật lòng. "Anh luôn làm đảo lộn hết mọi suy nghĩ của tôi. Nhưng tôi cũng bị anh thu hút hơn bất kì ai. Chưa có ai khiến cảm xúc của tôi bị xáo trộn đến vậy, cũng chưa có ai khiến tôi phải quan tâm nhiều đến vậy."

Một thoáng im lặng trôi qua. Lần đầu tiên trong đời, hai người họ đã vượt qua mọi bất đồng và rạn nứt để thành thật đối diện với cảm xúc giành cho nhau. Chỉ bằng một cuộc nói chuyện ngắn này, khoảng cách giữa hai người dường như đã rút ngắn đáng kể. Cả hai đều cảm nhận được điều đó, và đột nhiên không biết nên phản ứng thế nào với đối phương.

Một lúc lâu sau, không biết phải làm gì hơn nữa, Akai đành đứng dậy. Nhưng bằng một cử chỉ đột ngột, Rei đã sà vào lòng và quàng tay qua cổ anh. Hơi thở của cậu kề sát bên tai anh nóng ran, và anh bất giác vòng tay qua eo, kéo sát cậu vào người. Rei không hề gầy, khá cơ bắp là đằng khác, nhưng so với anh thì cậu nhỏ con hơn nhiều. Vòng tay anh đủ để ôm trọn eo cậu, và đột nhiên anh thấy cậu thật nhỏ bé. Đủ để anh dấy lên cảm giác muốn chở che, dù nếu anh nói ra điều đó thì chắc chắn sẽ bị ăn đấm.

Có lẽ khoảnh khắc này sẽ không kéo dài, và sau ngày hôm nay, cậu sẽ lại khó chịu với anh như thường lệ. Nhưng anh biết mình sẽ mãi nhớ nụ hôn với cậu, nhớ mùi hương dễ chịu từ người cậu, và cả cảm giác ôm cậu vào lòng trong lúc này.

Dù hai người có thể đến với nhau hay không, chắc chắn anh vẫn sẽ nhớ.

"Bây giờ tôi vẫn còn ghét anh." Cậu nói, chậm rãi và nhẹ nhàng, khiến câu nói ấy không hề mang vẻ gay gắt như đáng lẽ nó phải vậy ."Nhưng có lẽ một lúc nào đó tôi sẽ yêu anh. Có thể là sẽ rất lâu, nhưng tôi nghĩ ngày đó sẽ đến."

Đó thậm chí còn không thể coi là một lời hứa, bởi nó quá mơ hồ để có thể tin tưởng.

Nhưng có lẽ, tình yêu vốn là thứ mơ hồ như vậy.

Những lời thề thốt hay tỏ tình hoa mĩ, cả anh và cậu đều không cần đến.

Chỉ cần cả hai đều biết rõ đối phương đang nghĩ về mình, thế là đủ.

 _Chúng ta không cần lí do._

 _Chúng ta không cần hứa hẹn._

 _Chỉ cần luôn khao khát nhau là đủ._

 _It's still not a love story yet, but someday it will be._


End file.
